Abriendo Puertas
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Hay veces en que el orgullo y la necedad, así como el miedo a entregar el corazón, no permiten ver lo que en realidad se tiene en frente. Y no es sino hasta que se toca fondo, cuando la venda cae de los ojos y las puertas se abren a aquello que alguna vez se negó a mostrarse. Thor / Loki


**Notas: **Saludos cordiales queridos lectores…Hemos tardado en aparecer, de hecho yo he tardado en publicar los roleos jeje pero échenle la culpa al trabajo, y a que comparto máquina con mi hermano -_-…Pero bueno, ya estamos por aquí dando lata y trayendo para su deleite otro de nuestros fics ^^…Bien pues, algo breve sobre la historia, comenzó siendo un poco de humor perverso, pero fue desarrollándose con una trama poco más _oscura_, por decirlo…Algo sádica, sin llegar a ser demasiado, pero que si hay matices algo fuertes…Claro, que al final todo se compone ;)…Y para no perder la costumbre, los roles: Thor – **Centauro Zafiro**, Loki – una servidora…Sin nada más que agregar, esperamos que la lectura sea de su agrado…

**Advertencias: **Uso moderado de lenguaje obsceno…Cierto sadismo regular (no sé si esté bien descrito, ya ustedes lo harán saber jeje)…Y por supuesto lemon de calidad ;)…

Pensamientos y referencias en cursiva…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics…

**Abriendo Puertas  
**

-No voy a ponerme eso

Thor expresó con fastidio enfadoso, señalando la peculiar imagen que mostraba la pantalla de la computadora portátil sobre el escritorio. De haber sido otro tipo de escena la que sus ojos admiraban con renuencia, su semblante habría sido muy distinto. Pero verse a sí mismo en cuerpo de mujer, con sus ropas más pareciendo un atuendo para uso en algún juego sexual con todo y una falda diminuta y medias, no le resultaba demasiado gracioso. Y para variar, el cuadro tan _femenino_ lo completaban sus compañeros de armas Steve Rogers, con una mueca de susto total, Tony Stark, un tanto confuso y Loki, con cara de querer matar al insolente mortal que se haya atrevido a dibujar eso.

Solo que ahora, viendo la ocasión para molestar a Thor con eso, a Loki no le parecía que debiera actuar tan drásticamente contra ese _pobre_ midgardiano, o chica obsesionada con verlos transformados en heroínas... y villana, respectivamente.

-¿Por qué no?- indagó burlona y cínicamente, analizando el rostro intolerante de Thor

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡No pretenderás que use una... falda! Soportaría las medias... ¡¿pero falda?!

-Vamos hermano, no te ves tan mal... de hecho, te ves bastante bien- le miró con ojos de lobo hambriento y una sonrisa perversa

-¡¿Bien?! Mira quien habla, el que está más enojado de los cuatro

Loki ignoró el comentario y siguió mirándolo con intensidad, entre que Thor solo movía la cabeza, rodando los ojos, mientras continuaba analizando la foto.

-... Sigue siendo extraño ver esta clase de cosas desde que llegué a Midgard

El nórdico dijo para sí mismo, enarcando una ceja, haciendo que Loki sonriera amplia y maliciosamente… Si, ya tenía algo en mente con que fastidiar a su adorable hermano.

-Y… ¿no te vestirías así para mí?

El hechicero se dirigió al rubio, acentuando su semblante travieso para acompañar el comentario presuntuoso.

-¿Porque no mejor tú te vistes así para mí?- lo reta fijando sus zafiros penetrantes en aquel par de esmeraldas risueñas

-Haha... Oh no, mi querido Thor... quien dijo que soportaría las medias, fuiste tú- le devolvió con aire altivo y cínico

-¡Me tomó por sorpresa!- se quejó ruborizándose un poco, después de recordar su falta de elocuencia a lo dicho anteriormente -No se puede pensar con claridad lo que vas a decir, cuando te topas con algo de este estilo

-Hmhmhm… ¿No será que lo que realmente sucede, es que tu _verdadero instinto_ quiere salir a la luz?- le provocó de modo juguetón, alzando el rostro y llevando sus brazos por detrás de la espalda

-¡¿Disculpa?!- abre ambos parpados con desconcierto y molestia -Pero de los cuatro involucrados, tu eres el que tiene más complejo de ser _delicado_

Ante aquel argumento, Loki sonrió de forma intimidante, dando a entender que el término _delicado_ no era precisamente algo que le caracterizara y Thor era consciente de ello, aunque estuviera tratando de llevarle la contraria solo para zafarse del embrollo en el que él mismo se había metido, por no pensar antes de hablar.

-¿Ah sí?- hizo pose de demencia fingida -¿No será que el delicado es otro? Porque según recuerdo, el que se la ha pasado llorando por las esquinas pidiendo que vuelva a Asgard, eres tú

-Llorar también es de dioses… y no te hagas el inocente, que vi el _paquete_ que te llegó hace dos días

Thor mencionó cortante, refiriéndose a un conjunto de noche tipo tanga y bra verdes que Loki había ordenado por Internet. Si, tanto los dioses saben llorar como también saben usar la tecnología… algo tenían que aprender de la raza humana después de todo, ¿no?

-Con que espiando mis cosas... pero que mal hermano eres- arrugó el entrecejo, haciendo cara de puchero -Y a todo esto, apuesto a que no dejabas de fantasear con vérmelo puesto, ¿verdad?- le miró con picardía

-¡Ajá! ¡Entonces, estás admitiendo que es tuyo! Lo sabía, tú eres el delicado... y en cuanto a lo otro, no. No estaba espiando y tampoco fantaseo con verte semidesnudo- rodó los ojos, tratando de sonar normal

-Delicado...- repitió en tono bajo, enarcando ambas cejas, pensando que con ese atuendo podría ser cualquier cosa, menos delicado -Bien... si no estabas espiando, ni tampoco soy parte de tus más ardientes fantasías, entonces, ¿qué hacías _custodiando_ mis pertenencias?- le fijó la mirada insistente, cruzando los brazos por sobre el pecho

-No hizo falta que me entrometiera, ellas por si mismas son muy llamativas y más cuando las dejas esparcidas en el sofá

Se acercó entrecerrando los ojos y clavándole una mirada que parecía decir: _no creas que pasé las cosas por alto_.

Al instante, el pelinegro le dedicó una sonrisa perversa, puesto que el _pequeño descuido_ había causado efectos favorables, los cuales eran perturbar a Thor.

-Pero que delicado eres. Uno deja por descuido algo en cualquier parte y ya le llaman exhibicionista- replicó fingiendo indignación

Thor colocó su pulgar e índice en su entrecejo, como apretando el tabique nasal, cerrando los ojos y preguntándose desde cuándo su hermano se había vuelto tan desvergonzado, para aceptar que dejó _accidentalmente_ las prendas a la vista pública.

-Simplemente no puedo contigo- expresó derrotado, negando con la cabeza -Anda, te ayudaré a quemarlas... porque vas a deshacerte de ellas, ¿verdad Loki?

El aludido enarcó una ceja, mirándole seriamente, para luego sonreír con cinismo.

-¿Por qué la urgencia? ¿No me dejarás ni siquiera usarlo una sola vez? Tuve que pagar por ello, sabes. Al menos que se desquite el costo

-Bien, hazlo... pero si planeas estar mucho tiempo semidesnudo, te pido por lo más sagrado que no salgas de tu habitación- dijo con tono posesivo

-¿Si no salgo, cómo lo verás? Gran dilema...- pensó en voz alta, haciendo pose de meditación, mirando al techo y rascándose la barbilla -A menos que tú entres para que yo no salga- le devolvió, mirándole con presunción

-No hablarás en serio...- dijo alejándose unos pasos, alzando una ceja -¿Es la única forma para que te quedes quieto y no llames la atención innecesariamente?

Bueno, Thor es el hermano mayor, pero eso no significa que Loki siempre le obedezca y le dé su lugar como tal, sino todo lo contrario. Vaya problema… ni hablar, tendrá que _vigilar_ al hechicero.

-En efecto, hablo muy en serio- sentenció con seguridad -Así que, si no quieres que nadie más vea a tu hermanito en paños menores, tendrás que...- pausó por breves instantes, mirándole detenidamente de arriba a abajo -_cuidarme…_

-No sé porque te hago caso…- suspiró con desgano, rindiéndose ante el argumento que el hechicero planteaba -Tu ganas, ¿cuándo planeas probártelas?

-Uhm... no sé, tal vez... ahora mismo…

En ese momento, el pelinegro hizo aparecer el paquete entre sus manos y comenzó a abrirlo, mirando pícaramente al ojiazul, en tanto que este se giraba rápidamente para evitar ver de nuevo las prendas.

-Estoy haciendo esto por una buena causa... Estoy haciendo esto por una buena causa...

Thor se decía a sí mismo a modo de explicación, buscando sentarse en alguna silla, mientras que Loki le observaba entre divertido y sádico, sonriendo de lado.

-Oye, sirve de algo al menos

El ojiverde dijo al tiempo que se colocaba frente al rubio y le ponía el paquete abierto en las manos, comenzando a hurgar en el interior, ignorando por completo la expresión abrumada de este.

Al notar que Loki le hubo puesto el paquete, prácticamente en sus narices, Thor no pudo evitar que un rubor le subiera por las mejillas. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-¡¿Cómo carajo...?! No le digas a madre que hice lo que voy a hacer

El nórdico volteó el rostro, cerrando los ojos. Tomó entonces la caja y comenzó a quitar el lazo.

-Por favor, ¿me creerías capaz de hacerte algo así?- le miró con inocencia fingida

-No, claro- dijo con sarcasmo -Sé que no desperdiciarías una sola oportunidad de hacerme quedar en ridículo- replicó viendo la ropa en la caja con extrañeza -Sí que tienes cojones para hacer lo que vas a hacer

-Hm... Eso demuestra que el delicado si eres tú...- replicó mientras sacaba superficialmente una de las prendas: la parte superior -Se ve bien, ¿no crees?- preguntó despreocupadamente, girando la prenda íntima para apreciarla mejor, casi restregándola en la cara de Thor

-¡Baja eso! ¡¿Qué no ves que las cortinas siguen abiertas?!- advirtió escandalizado, tomándolo por las muñecas para bajarlas con premura y ocultar dicha ropa

El pelinegro le observó divertido, logrando zafar su mano izquierda del agarre para extenderla hacia la ventana, haciendo que la cortina bajara en segundos.

-Eres un escandaloso- se quejó dándole una mirada de falso fastidio, hurgando nuevamente dentro de la caja, tomando ahora la otra prenda poco más diminuta -Mmm, ¿tú que dices... demasiado pequeño?

Thor se levantó de su asiento, colocando la bendita caja en la mesa y empezó a caminar en círculos, intentando no mirar directamente lo que Loki sostenía entre sus manos.

-En vez de ropa, parece hilo de coser

Porque ciertamente, así se le figuraba. Era bastante diminuto y no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, mucho menos a SU imaginación. Por lo que tuvo que voltearse hacia la pared, cruzando los brazos, buscando mantener la mente en blanco… cosa un tanto difícil en esas circunstancias.

-Avísame en cuanto termines de cambiarte

Loki no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, mostrando sadismo y malicia por el comportamiento nervioso de Thor, porque lo estaba, aunque tratara de aparentar lo contrario.

_Ay Thor... que terco eres…_

Pensaba divertido, en tanto que comenzaba a quitarse su atuendo: gabardina fuera, seguido de la protección de cuero, partes de armadura, camisa, cinturón, botas, pantalón y demás. Todo, hasta quedar en completa desnudez para probarse su reciente adquisición de _ropas_ midgardianas.

-Rayos... Thor, ayúdame con esto, ¿quieres?- llamó al no lograr abrochar la prenda detrás de su espalda

No solo el sonido de la ropa cayendo al suelo le estaba inquietando, sino aquella petición por parte de Loki. A la mierda con su _intento_ de _no pensar en el mal sentido a su hermano._

-¿No puedes simplemente crear una de tus copias y pedirle que te ayude?- debía mantener su distancia

-¿Quieres que le diga a madre sobre esto?- le recordó sabiendo que no podría rehusarse con eso

El nórdico resopló derrotado. Maldito intelecto y maldita ropa provocativa.

-Algún día me las pagarás

Declaró volteándose y la imagen que encontró ante él le dejó boquiabierto. Loki estaba completamente desnudo, y por la espalda, pudo ver el contorno de sus caderas y como sus glúteos formaban una línea extremadamente sensual. Cosa que le obligó a apartar la mirada de inmediato. Se acercó entonces y tomó los extremos del bra, enganchándolos con cierta incertidumbre.

-Ves que no era tan difícil- le reprochó mirándole de reojo, dándose cuenta de lo turbado que Thor se encontraba -Te escandalizas con suma facilidad, hermano

El ojiazul rodó los ojos, prefiriendo dejar sus comentarios a un lado. Sin decir más, este se recargó en el sillón más cercano, tratando de no hacer caso a Loki... pero sus ojos no le obedecían y continuó contemplándolo.

-Pues algunos de nosotros pensaríamos dos veces, antes de mandar comprar cosas de ese estilo solo para _ver cómo quedan_...- volvió a encararlo, fijándose con especial atención en la prenda -No se ve tan mal- admitió por lo bajo

El ojiverde sonrió burlón al escucharle. Poco a poco estaba consiguiendo que dejara su renuencia a un lado.

-Solo es una parte, aún no está completo

Dijo en tono insinuante, al tiempo que tomaba el _hilo de coser_ y comenzaba a colocárselo lentamente de espaldas a Thor.

El rubio tuvo que alzar rápidamente su vista porque Loki se empinó hacia adelante, dejando que su trasero adoptara una posición bastante... sugerente. Y cuando se pone un cuadro de esa naturaleza frente al Dios del Trueno, lo más seguro es que su lado primitivo salga a flote.

-¿Ya te lo has puesto?- preguntó con temor a bajar la mirada del techo

-Espera un segundo- pidió terminando de acomodar la prenda y dándose un par de miradas a sí mismo, corroborando que estuviera en su lugar -Listo... ya puedes mirar

A Thor le tomó unos segundos bajar la mirada, porque no estaba totalmente seguro si sus _castos e inocentes_ ojos podrían soportar a Loki en tal atuendo.

-Entérate que a la próxima locura que...

Su voz se esfumó en cuanto sus zafiros se cruzaron con el cuerpo del ojiverde. La prenda de arriba le cubría prácticamente nada y los tirantes caían jodidamente sensuales de los hombros, y ni se diga su entrepierna con un bulto en ella. Thor salivó inconsciente, al ver de esa forma al hechicero.

-Ya... ya es s-suficiente... Qu-quítatelo- declaró tartamudeante

-Hmhm... ¿Estás seguro de eso? Ten cuidado con lo que pides

Inquirió traviesa y perversamente, jugando con los tirantes, mirándole fijo y mostrando un extraño brillo es sus esmeraldas entrecerradas.

Ante esto, el rubio contuvo el aliento por unos segundos, pensando su respuesta. Le gustaba demasiado lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, pero se trataba de Loki... ¡de Loki! ¿Cómo carajo iba a estar tranquilo?

-De acuerdo, úsalo el tiempo que quieras... yo esperaré aquí sentado- dijo al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza los parpados -Infórmame en cuanto hayas terminado de _admirarte_

Loki sonrió aún más sádico que antes, observando con perversa diversión como el rubio trataba de mantenerse en un estado sereno, fuera de frustraciones y ansiedad. Casi al instante, caminó con pasos livianos, tratando de no advertir a Thor de su proximidad y terminó por sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas de este, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-Mejor admírame tú...- habló en tono seductor, muy cerca de su rostro

Thor abrió los ojos de golpe, cuando aquel cuerpo esbelto se le posó encima, usando sus piernas como silla. Y cuando su retina captó la imagen tan jodidamente sensual del ingenioso Dios del Engaño, el rubio sufrió un choque que lo dejó paralizado, prácticamente sin responder, como si sus neuronas (las escasas que poseía) hubieran colapsado. Su pecho se hinchó, su garganta se secó y por más que su cerebro le ordenaba que se quitara a Loki de encima, no logró hacerlo.

-Mierda...

Fue todo lo que pudo articular.

-Uhmmm... Creí que dirías algo más _halagador_- arrugó el rostro a modo de puchero -¿O es que tan mal me veo?- expresó fingiendo desilusión e ingenuidad

Era oficial. Loki había logrado perturbar la escasa cordura que Thor sostenía, hasta el momento. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que lucía endemoniadamente provocativo y podía hacerlo perder el autocontrol en cualquier instante? De seguir así, no respondería de sus actos. Sentía que el aire se esfumaba y su cuello se tensaba ante las preguntas. Pero por supuesto que deseaba verlo en ese estado... y arrancarle a mordidas la tela.

-Loki... hablo en serio... bájate...

Sentenció no porque fuera molesto, sino porque su lado salvaje se desataría en cualquier momento con el hechicero a horcajadas de él. Y lo peor de todo, era que un bulto se estaba levantando en su entrepierna. Con más razón, no quería que el hechicero se diera cuenta de ello.

Inmediatamente, el ojiverde notó como Thor estaba a nada de perder todo sentido de razón, el motivo: la reacción en su entrepierna. Podía sentir como empezaba a formarse un bulto, justo debajo de su cuerpo, cosa que le hizo congratularse internamente.

-Bájame- le retó afianzando el cruce de sus brazos por detrás de la nuca, plasmando una expresión entre desafiante y provocativa en su rostro

_Hijo de su..._ Fue el primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza. Entonces, ¿así quería jugar, eh? De acuerdo, entraría en el juego... pero una parte suya sabía que todo esto terminaría en un desastre y no precisamente en el sentido bélico. No, un desastre porque Thor estaba a nada de tomarlo por las caderas y bajarlo tal como lo había pedido, pero no con la intención de darse a respetar. Loki le había provocado. Bien, ahora no se retractaría de lo que pasara. Había jugado con fuego y las consecuencias serían inevitables.

La mirada del nórdico se transformó de inmediato, sus pupilas se dilataron y su lado animal comenzó a dominarlo. Sin previo aviso, se levantó del sofá cargando por los muslos al pelinegro, quien le envolvió la cintura con las piernas, y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta sentarlo (no tan gentilmente) en la mesa de caoba del centro de la habitación.

-Has provocado al Dios del Trueno

Amenazó con voz grave, mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de su atuendo. Su peto cayó primero, luego su camisa, las botas, los pantalones, hasta dejarse únicamente sus boxers que ya evidenciaban una prominencia en ellos.

-¿Alguna última petición, antes de que termine contigo?

Hablaba el Thor salvaje por fin.

Loki no pudo evitar mirarle con insinuante travesura, detallando cada parte de su portentoso cuerpo, deteniendo la mirada justamente en aquel bulto prominente, debajo de la única prenda que mantenía a Thor separado de la frase _desnudez total_. Se perdió por breves instantes en su entrepierna, dándose el lujo de fantasear con lo que vería en el momento en que aquella prenda fuera desechada. Se mordió el labio inferior, mostrando las mismas ansias carnales con las que el rubio le miraba. Entonces, alzó sus esmeraldas cristalinas ligeramente entrecerradas, para luego, hablarle en tono ronco y sugerente.

-Recuerdo haberte escuchado pedir que me quitara esto...- se dio un vistazo a sí mismo de forma insinuante -¿Por qué no lo quitas con tus propias manos?

Sonrió con cinismo, entremezclando desafío y sensualidad, en espera de la siguiente reacción que el rubio tendría después de aquello.

Ah, ¿entonces el maldito bastardo se divertía a costa suya ahora? Si había algo que lo cabreaba con ganas eran dos cosas: una, perder, y dos, que Loki lo vulnerabilizara y evidenciara más de lo que podía permitir.

Thor se acercó unos cuantos pasos, hasta que su cadera tocó las níveas piernas que colgaban de la mesa. Su mirada no era muy amistosa, sin embargo, delataba que su deseo no se calmaría con nada y las provocaciones del pelinegro lo enojaban y excitaban a la vez. Y para hacer honor a su reputación, el impulsivo Dios del Trueno tomó fuertemente ambas rodillas, separándolas en toda su extensión, salivando al darse cuenta que el _hilo de coser_ apretaba la entrepierna y dejaba entrever parte de la piel de ésta. Sin miramientos, tomó parte de la prenda, jalándola hasta arrancarla y dejarla prácticamente desgarrada en dos, al tiempo que bajaba con brusquedad los tirantes del atuendo superior de Loki, para dejar al descubierto su pecho. Lo recostó contra la mesa, tomando sus muñecas y posándolas encima de su cabeza de una forma tosca, mientras que sus zafiros lanzaban llamaradas de fuego al rojo vivo.

-Juegas con fuego- dijo siseante, sin soltarlo -Ten cuidado o podrías quemarte

El placer de verlo en ese estado salvaje, era realmente vicioso y apremiante para Loki. Le gustaba provocarlo de una y mil formas, solo por la enorme satisfacción de presenciar como su cordura y raciocinio se esfumaban, para dar paso a sus instintos primitivos. Le había tendido una trampa _inocente_, y al final, Thor cayó irremediablemente en ella... como siempre.

Loki le miraba tendido sobre la mesa, sin mostrarse temeroso por la situación tan ruda que Thor estaba planteando. Muy por el contrario, su semblante permanecía desafiante y travieso. Con los ojos totalmente clavados en aquellos zafiros que mostraban un deseo enardecido, que iba creciendo y expandiéndose cada vez más. Sus ropas habían sido prácticamente desgarradas. Sus muñecas eran tomadas por sobre su cabeza de una forma dominante, apresadas toscamente por las manos del nórdico, en tanto que el cuerpo de este yacía entre sus piernas, reclinado hacía él. Notando como la entrepierna de Thor presionaba la suya de modo tan demandante, que podía sentirle irguiéndose apabullantemente, aún con la ropa interior puesta, sin miras de querer detenerse. Un calor abrazador comenzó a llenar su cuerpo, entonces, mientras que respiraba agitado, pero por el ansia y las ganas tan ardientes, más que por otra cosa.

-Hmhm... ¿Eso crees?- replicó entre burlón y retador -A estas alturas, ya no estoy tan seguro de quien de los dos es el que está por quemarse- sonrió de forma arrogante, plasmando cierta superioridad perversa

Thor apretó con más fuerza las muñecas con sus manos, logrando dejar marcas rojizas alrededor de ellas, y recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo tendido debajo suyo. Definitivamente, estaba al borde la paciencia, no solo porque Loki le respondiera de esa manera, sino porque su cuerpo mismo no se resistía a estar más tiempo inerte sin liberar sus deseos en el ojiverde. Más sin en cambio, tuvo un momento de némesis cuando los esmeraldas le sostuvieron el reto visual. Maldito hechicero y lo que le provocaba.

-Tienes la lengua llena de veneno...- expresó en un tono grave pero divertido, y acto seguido, mordió el cuello descubierto -Me encanta cuando hablas así...- terminó aceptando, volviendo a morder

-Aagh...

Loki se quejó al sentir los dientes de Thor sobre su cuello de manera ruda, experimentando una dulce amarga sensación de dolor y placer juntos.

-Hah... ¿Sí? ¿Te gusta escucharme hablar así, ah?- jadeó contra su oído, moviéndose sorpresivamente para friccionar su entrepierna con la del rubio.

-Uggh…

El nórdico tuvo que aguantar un gruñido por el miembro restregándose contra la tela en sus muslos. Mordió un par de veces más el níveo cuello y luego encaró al hechicero. ¿Qué demonios pretendía hacer susurrándole al oído y en ese tono incitador? ¿Que su pene explotara? Todo apuntaba a que sí, pero Thor no podía evitar sucumbir ante tales comportamientos, aunque no soportaba que Loki manipulara la situación a su gusto.

-Lo digo para no lastimar tu orgullo tan frágil

Respondió a modo de venganza, para después, relamerse los labios y pasar sorpresivamente su lengua por encima de los del ojiverde.

-Hmhmhm... Lastimar mi orgullo _frágil_...- repitió con sarna -¿No será que es tu orgullo el que se siente _frágil_, hermano?

El pelinegro sonrió con malicia. ¿Le gustaba ser provocado?... pues eso tendría.

-¿Eso crees?... en unos segundos sabremos quién es el frágil, ya que te la pasas provocándome y divirtiéndote a costa mía

Tomó con sus dientes el labio inferior de Loki, estirándolo y mordisqueando, provocando que un hilillo de sangre saliera de las encías, mismo que el ojiazul no tardó en limpiar.

Loki gimoteó de nueva cuenta, ante el acto agresivo, pero más que intimidarle, lo único que Thor estaba logrando era aumentar su deseo de provocarle hasta el hartazgo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Vas a demostrarme lo frágil que soy, ah?- le miró con desafío y lujuria -Te gusta que te provoque, Thor... no puedes negarlo y esto me lo confirma

Volvió a restregarse de forma ruda contra el pene del rubio, sacándole un gemido ronco.

-¡Mierda...!- exclamó por acto reflejo

Thor estaba que explotaba internamente por la postura que había adoptado el ojiverde. A este paso le provocaría un paro cardiaco o algo, tal parecía que fuera su plan, pero con Loki nunca estaba seguro de lo que querían decir sus palabras. Aunque tenía razón en eso de que le gustaba que lo provocara, pero prefería callarse con tal de no mostrar debilidad ante el Dios del Engaño. No era que no lo fuera a decir en algún momento, pero por ahora debía mantener un marco _prudente_, hasta que el hechicero y él hablaran en serio sobre qué clase de relación tenían. Una donde el afecto y el diálogo fueran válidos, no una donde solo se comunicaran a base de sesiones de sexo intensas (aunque no podía quejarse que ese tipo de comunicación le encantaba).

Ya habían pasado por unos seis encuentros similares, donde Thor y Loki follaban y al día siguiente solo se dirigían una sonrisa condescendiente y fingían ante los demás que _nada_ ocurría. Thor hubiera deseado romper con esa brecha, pero ahora tenía la calentura demasiado elevada como para pensar siquiera en sincerarse. Por lo que tomó con brusquedad el cabello del hechicero, jalándolo para que levantara el mentón y sin pedir permiso lo besó con lujuria, a pesar de que a Loki no le gustaran mucho esa clase de gestos cuando intimaban. Lo besó como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Abrió su boca y coló su lengua hasta la garganta del ojiverde, casi atragantándose él mismo con su saliva. Poco le importó aquello y siguió juntando su lengua a la ajena, mientras se quitaba la última prenda para quedar completamente desnudo.

Loki no podía más que dejar hacerse. Además de que estaba completamente sometido por Thor, el deseo lo estaba envolviendo de manera exorbitante. Tanto, que poco le importó el que este le besara, a pesar de que sabía que le era un tanto _incómodo_. Simple y sencillamente, se unió a la lengua que le invadía y friccionó con la suya de forma ardiente. Envolviéndola y rozándola, dando inicio a una batalla perversa y húmeda, dejando que los rastros de aquel encuentro pasional se mostraran en la comisura de ambas bocas, con la saliva emanando cual néctar dulce amargo. Sus jadeos se intensificaban a cada instante. Sus piernas se enredaron en torno a Thor, como era costumbre, y al notar que este se había desecho por fin de la ropa interior, comenzó a mover las caderas en busca de estimularse contra el miembro erguido del rubio.

Thor correspondió aquella estimulación moviendo su pelvis en torno a la de Loki, permitiendo que su erección se restregara y friccionara con la del hechicero, sin dejar de besarlo. Colocó sus manos alrededor de las caderas de éste para poder juntar más sus miembros. El placer estaba incrementando sus deseos por penetrarlo de una jodida vez, y sabía que Loki también se moría de ganas porque así fuera... pero ahora, le tocaría a él ser el verdugo. Prolongaría todo, el tiempo que fuese necesario, hasta oír al ojiverde suplicar y gemir porque lo follase. Su lado sádico saltaba a la luz como nunca antes. Continúo enrollando su lengua con la ajena y coló su diestra entre ellos para tomar el falo del pelinegro, masturbándolo con fiereza desde la base hasta la punta.

-Aaagh…

El hechicero soltó un ronco gemido y se encorvó, rompiendo con el beso, cuando Thor comenzó a masturbarle con ansia. Ahora con las manos libres, apoyaba estas contra la madera como tratando de enterrarlas en ella, logrando solo hacer que sus dedos resbalaran por sobre esta. Su cuerpo se encendía más a cada instante. Se contoneaba y retorcía con perversión, ante tan jodida estimulación que le estaba haciendo perder la cordura… y así lo quería. Quería sentir todo ese placer que solo con Thor era capaz de conseguir. Quería más, quería embriagarse con todo aquello hasta hartarse.

-Así... ngh... T...

Jamás se apresuraba en llamarle por su nombre, puesto que aquello significaría que estaba implorando, e incluso, podría entenderse como algo más profundo, por lo que no podía permitirse ser doblegado así de fácil.

El rubio escuchó que Loki estuvo a punto de gemir su nombre, cosa que le incitó a aumentar el ritmo de la masturbación. Sabía de antemano que sería difícil lograr que su hermano cayera ante su persona, pero persistiría en el intento para probarle que él, Thor Odinson, no era alguien con quien pudiera jugar y comenzara a tomarlo en serio.

-¿Te gusta?

Inquirió con matiz sombrío, colocando su pulgar en la punta del pene, masajeándolo en círculos y apretando de vez en vez. Bajando después su cabeza para lamer uno de los pezones y estimularlo como solo él podía hacerlo.

-Aaah...

Una vez más su espalda se curvó con fiereza, para luego, volver a retorcerse contra la madera. Alzando el rostro, manteniendo los labios entreabiertos al igual que sus ojos, mismos que comenzaban a tornarse vidriosos por el placer. Placer y lujuria que iban aumentando, mientras que Thor se encargaba de sus pezones sensibles. Humedeciéndolos, mordiéndolos y succionándolos, hasta dejarlos erectos y rojos.

Si había algo que excitara al rubio y lo volviera loco, era precisamente la imagen que su retina le brindaba. Ver a Loki en ese estado tan erótico y suculento a su lívido lo hacían dudar de su autocontrol, pero debía saber plantarse y cumplir con esa _tortura_ que estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo hasta el final. No terminando aún de masturbar al hechicero, lo tomó por la espalda para hacerlo sentarse frente suyo y le tiró fuerte del cabello azabache para dirigir su rostro a su entrepierna. Vamos, que Loki no era el único que debía deleitarse con todo el placer.

Este se quejó livianamente, ante el acto rudo del rubio, pero mentiría si dijera que no le excitaba. En cuanto sus esmeraldas tuvieron en frente al miembro despierto de Thor supo lo que este quería, pero si a esas iban, tendría que pedirlo de forma _educada_. Le encantaba deleitar su paladar con tan exquisito manjar, pero si Thor quería que lo hiciera, debería pedirlo con _gentileza_.

-Hmhm... Tan ansioso como siempre...- rió con cinismo, al tiempo que se relamía los labios -Pídelo... y tal vez lo haga- le miró retadoramente

Oh, no. Podía soportar que se le insinuara con lujo de detalle, podía jugarle bromas _coqueteando_ con otras personas, podía obligarlo a halagar su intelecto, incluso, podía tolerar que Loki se burlara de él en público y frente a sus amigos. Podía soportar demasiadas cosas del carácter del hechicero, pero lo que terminaba por castrarlo era que este se _negara_ a su modo a obedecerlo en pleno acto. Él era el activo, por tanto, él manejaba la situación como fuera su puta gana... esto lo había cabreado. Sin dejar de jalar su cabellera, alzó la cabeza del hechicero para encararlo, dejándolo arrodillado encima de la mesa y lo miró con cara de: _si vuelves a joderme con una broma de esas... te mato_. Obviamente, no pensaba darle el gusto.

-Yo NUNCA le pido nada a nadie, ¿entiendes?

No quiso hablar más, cuando su mano volvió a acercar el rostro de Loki a su erección, a pesar de la resistencia de éste.

El hechicero apenas si podía mirarle a los ojos, con la mano de Thor colocada sobre su cabeza de modo tan agresivo. Era cierto. Thor jamás pedía, siempre tomaba. Y aunque pudo negarse un poco más, la verdad era que sus ganas por atragantarse con aquel pedazo de piel eran demasiadas. Además, bien podría devolvérsela mientras lo hacía. Le sostuvo el reto visual por algunos segundos más, para luego, sonreír de medio lado con sádica perversión. Entonces, gateó un poco hasta situarse justo frente al falo, dándole una lamida lenta de base a punta, sintiendo la textura rígida y lo caliente que estaba. Continuó con varias lamidas más, succionando después la punta y jugando con esta, pasando su lengua alrededor haciendo círculos.

Thor sonrió cínicamente al ver que Loki asumía el _papel_ que le correspondía. No era su mejor táctica para convencer al pelinegro de hacer lo que quería, pero era la única que conocía: ruda e imponente.

-Ahh...

Suspiró cuando su miembro fue engullido en su totalidad, pero sus gruñidos se elevaron más, en cuanto la lengua del hechicero le estimuló con gula la punta (un punto demasiado sensible), terminando por hacerlo jadear un poco y apretar más toscamente los mechones azabaches de Loki.

El ojiverde gruñó con lujuria, al sentir como Thor le enterraba los dedos entre el cabello. Sabía que el rubio de deshacía cada vez que tocaba la cabeza del falo con su lengua de aquella forma, por lo que vio su primera oportunidad de cobrarse su falta de _cortesía_. Continuó con la felación, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo constante, para luego, concentrar toda su atención en la punta. Succionaba una y otra vez con movimientos rápidos, y luego, bajaba la intensidad a una poco más lenta, paseando su lengua con suavidad y delicadeza, como si quisiera que la lamida durara horas en lugar de segundos. Pasando por breves instantes la punta de su lengua por sobre la pequeña abertura en la cabeza.

-Ggghh…

El nórdico jadeó al borde del éxtasis. Podía entrever lo que Loki se proponía a hacer aumentando el ritmo y disminuyéndolo, justo cuando Thor creía haber alcanzado el clímax. Odiaba que se saliera con la suya. Odiaba que fuera tan virtuoso (mejor dicho, que su lengua fuera virtuosa). Odiaba que una felación hecha por Loki fuera tan ardiente y de igual modo tortuosa… Odiaba como lo excitaba. Si, podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que odiaba la jodida forma en que era adicto a su cuerpo, y por dentro amarla.

-¡Agg!

Loki se estaba pasando de listo y lo sabía. Pero si Thor no quería que su pene explotara por la necesidad de terminar _pronto_, tendría que hacer su orgullo a un lado.

-¿Puedes mamarla como se debe…?- no hay que olvidar la _cortesía_ -¿por favor?

El pelinegro sonrió totalmente complacido, al escucharle pedir que se apresurara. No importaba cuanto se resistiese, al final, Thor sucumbía ante el deseo.

-Hmmm... Por supuesto... será un placer...

Le dedicó una mirada lasciva, para luego, volver a engullir aquel falo ardiente y comenzar a mamar con dedicación y a un ritmo más rápido. En tanto que con una de sus manos acariciaba los testículos, masajeando suave y de vez en cuando apretando y halando, escuchando los sonoros gemidos guturales que provenían de la boca entreabierta de Thor.

Una cosa tenia bien clara: pedir, por no decir suplicar, le daba una desventaja, pero tenía que admitir que las mamadas de Loki eran genuinamente excepcionales y sumamente placenteras. El ojiazul echó su cabeza hacia atrás, revolviendo el cabello entre sus dedos y haciéndole moverse más rápido. Su mirada se nubló entonces, cuando el hechicero masajeo sus testículos. Aquello fue el gatillo para disparar la curva de placer que lo envolvió en un orgasmo potente, viniéndose sin dar tiempo a que el hechicero retirara su boca.

La explosión tan violenta de Thor dentro de su boca logró hacer que el semen escapara por las comisuras, comenzando a resbalar y gotear por la barbilla del pelinegro. Sin dejar de mamar, este continuó subiendo y bajando, ahora más lento, dispuesto a succionar cada gota de aquel líquido espeso y caliente. Era adicto a su sabor, por lo que en verdad no se despegaría de ahí hasta haber saciado su gula. Momentos después de limpiar todo rastro, Loki se incorporó quedando de rodillas contra la mesa, mirando morbosamente a Thor, mientras recolectaba el semen en las esquinas de sus labios con su dedo medio de la mano derecha. Llevando luego aquel dígito a su boca, donde lo lamió perversamente frente al rubio, emitiendo gemidos suaves, sin dejar de mirarle con ansias.

El rubio, aun turbado por la felación, se mantuvo atento a las acciones perversas y claramente incitadoras de su hermano. De solo ver que su boca se había manchado de semen, su erección se endureció una vez más, y sin mediar con la consciencia, se abalanzo sobre Loki, tumbándolo de nuevo sobre la mesa. Posicionó su pene en la entrada de este, restregando un poco y gruñendo al hacerlo. Estaba a nada de penetrarlo cuando recordó que era su turno de _vengarse_ por haber hecho que suplicara por la mamada. Abrió entonces el compás de las piernas, comenzando a besar a lo largo de estas, bajando hasta el falo erguido. No tenía muchas ganas de hacerle sexo oral, pero podía divertirse un rato, por lo que besó superficialmente la punta, haciendo lo mismo en todo el tallo.

Loki emitió un jadeo de satisfacción en cuanto Thor comenzó a estimular su falo. Se encorvó livianamente y coló sus manos entre los dorados cabellos del ojiazul, que yacía entre sus piernas. Lo tomó con cierta demanda, tratando de acercarle a su erección para que _pagara_ sus atenciones de la misma forma.

-Tu turno... de devolver el favor...- decía entre jadeos, sonriendo de medio lado

No sería tan sencillo como Loki había pedido. Apenas llevaba repartidos unos cuantos besos y el hechicero había hablado con el tono que Thor deseaba escuchar. Y a pesar de que sentía la fuerza con que este acercaba su cabeza a su erección, el nórdico prefirió limitarse a los besos inocentes.

-¿Así de ansioso estas?- preguntó con malicia, chocando su aliento cálido contra el glande

-Ngh…

El ojiverde ahogó un gemido que seguramente hubiera resonado hasta el mismo salón del trono. Bien, quería devolvérsela... pues que lo intentara, no iba a darle ese gusto. Además, de los dos, él siempre era el que más soportaba al hecho de sucumbir ante el placer y el deseo.

-¿Yo?... No me hagas reír... el ansioso es otro... estuviste a punto de... follarme, hace un momento...

¿Con que haciéndose la victima? Pues bien, le daría buenas razones para pensar así.

-¿Y no es lo que quieres?

Thor preguntó altivo, vanagloriándose sin razones. Tomó las piernas de Loki y las colocó sobre sus hombros. Bajó su cabeza, pero no para hacerle una felación como el ojiverde le había pedido, sino para lamer su entrada, separando sus glúteos con los pulgares. No tenía motivos para molestarse ahora, porque sabía que tarde o temprano Loki le rogaría que se la ensartara de una puta vez. Por otro lado, comenzaba a dudar que el hechicero estuviera tan _necesitado_ de pedírselo, sobretodo porque tenía razón: el más ansioso de los dos era él... y eso no era buena señal, dado que su imagen _fuerte_ podría venirse abajo. Y por como el otro se estaba comportando, se inquietó al pensar que fuera incapaz de hacerlo llegar al clímax. Con todo eso, su confianza empezó a bajar y creyó que el hechicero solo fingía excitarse frente a él.

Loki emitió un quedo gemido ronco, al sentir la lengua húmeda de Thor lamiendo su entrada. Se removió de nueva cuenta cerrando los ojos, ladeando la cabeza de un lado u otro, mientras que sentía el calor envolviéndole. Haciendo que se sintiera livianamente sofocado, en tanto que entreabría los labios y jadeaba, a la par que sus mejillas se encendían más de lo que estaban y su ceño se fruncía con perverso éxtasis. Enredó de nueva cuenta los dedos entre los cabellos de Thor, masajeando entre suave e intenso, buscando excitarle. Sabía que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles: cabeza y nuca. Por lo que dedicó varios minutos a acariciarle de aquella forma, logrando percibir como la piel de este se erizaba y se estremecía ante el contacto. Gruñendo sensualmente por el placer que aquello le provocaba. Thor podría tener razón respecto a que eso quería. Quería sentirle dentro, desatando su lujuria total y plenamente, pero no se lo pediría. Haría que él mismo sucumbiera a su deseo enardecido. Siempre lo hacía, y esta vez, no sería la excepción. Y si para eso tenía que _endulzarle_ el oído... eso haría.

-Hah... ¿Quererlo?... pero... si tú eres el que... quiere estar dentro... Nnnh... Te mueres de ganas por hacerlo... Ardes en deseos de... empalarme una... y otra... y otra vez... mientras escuchas como... gimo tu nombre...

Enterró los dedos en la nuca de Thor, atrapando en el acto un poco de cabello.

Las palabras de Loki retumbaron en su tímpano, incitándolo a terminar con aquello de una vez por todas. Y más aún le provocaba, el que lo había pedido en un sentido meramente perverso, cargado de lujuria y deseo, cosa que no podía resistir. No soportaba estar más tiempo fuera de él, era cierto, pero esa no era cualquier ocasión como las otras donde solo tenían sexo por tres horas. Una semana desaparecían, para luego, tener sexo de nuevo. Estaba pensando si hacerle caso o no al hechicero, su pene estaba al borde... y él también. Además, Loki estaba estimulando esos puntos sensibles en su nuca. ¿Tanto así lograba rebajarlo? ¿Tanto así conocía a la perfección su cuerpo? Sin lugar a dudas, Loki era el único que podía responder esas preguntas.

Levantó su cabeza para mirarlo en los esmeraldas. Necesitaba un buen motivo para no _sucumbir_ ante sus provocaciones, pero siendo sinceros, el cuerpo del hechicero era demasiado ardiente como para rechazarlo.

-Bien... te empalaré si con eso dejas de decir estupideces

Soltó con un tono muy enojado. No porque el pelinegro hubiera hecho algo que lo enfadara, sino porque su propia impotencia de no poder hacerlo _completamente suyo_ lo enfurecía. Lo tomó entonces por las caderas, lo acercó sin gentileza y lo penetró de una sola estocada.

-¡Aaggh!

El ojiverde enterró los dedos en los brazos de Thor y se encorvó liberando un gemido de dolor, al ser penetrado con rudeza y sin previa dilatación. Aunque no era que siempre le prepara antes, pero nunca lo había hecho de forma tan brusca. Podía sentir como un hilillo tibio resbalaba por su entrada. Si, había sido demasiado rudo, pero no era algo que le disgustara realmente, puesto que por más salvaje que fuera al momento de tomarlo, Thor siempre buscaba la forma de apelar a su _gentileza_ y esperar a que Loki se acostumbrara a él. Solo que nunca imaginó que esta vez no sería como las demás.

Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y el ceño totalmente fruncido en una mueca tortuosa, denotaban el ardor y las punzadas tormentosas que su interior sufría. Vaya que lo había puesto demasiado ansioso, prueba ello, tenerlo dentro de una sola estocada. Y por si fuera poco, Thor comenzó a moverse a un ritmo para nada conciliador, haciendo que sus ojos de tornaran vidriosos y tensara la quijada, al igual que su propio cuerpo.

-Eres un... Nnh...

El rubio percibió ese hilillo que resbalaba por la entrepierna de Loki, pero su psique lo tenía en la orilla del precipicio y no pudo evitar comenzar a penetrarlo sin sutileza.

-¿Bastardo?... ¿eso querías decir?

Burló, enterrándose lo más profundo que podía, pasando descaradamente su lengua a lo largo de su pecho. Si, se había liberado de la presión momentáneamente, ¿y ahora qué? Ensartársela al ojiverde no era la solución a sus conflictos personales, ni mucho menos el modo para resolverlos. Loki no tenía la culpa de que él fuera un posesivo absoluto y fantaseara con encerrarse en una habitación el resto de la eternidad, para tener relaciones hasta el final de los días. Podría sonar retorcido y era cierto. Había caído tan bajo, al punto de querer ser dueño del hechicero, quien no era ni más ni menos que una mariposa libre. Thor sabía que nunca podría tener a Loki para él solo, y eso además de encabronarlo, lo hacía adoptar esos comportamientos bruscos contra él.

Thor siguió penetrando con más fuerza, pero al notar que el pelinegro no estaba precisamente disfrutándolo decidió bajar el ritmo, para finalmente salir de él. No soportaba hacerlo de esa forma... lo había lastimado y aunque Loki no lo admitiera, era doloroso.

-Olvídalo...

Se recargó al otro lado de la mesa, cruzando los brazos. Su lado sentimental había salido. El cabronazo había metido la pata llevado por sus instintos, pero ya era tarde para darse cuenta de ello.

Por otro lado, Loki respiraba agitadamente, tratando de contener los sollozos que se agolpaban en su garganta. Bien, tal parecía lo había orillado a comportarse realmente como un animal, falto de consideración y sapiencia, movido únicamente por el deseo carnal. Lo había provocado, eso lo tenía claro. Y le gustaba el modo en que Thor estaba perdiendo el control y caía sin remedio a su merced, pero no dejaba de ser un acto demasiado irracional y crudo, casi rallando en un tipo de ultraje. Le fascinaban las emociones fuertes, la sensación extasiante de la lujuria desatada, pero no a tal punto en que fuera más el dolor que el placer… mucho menos estando con Thor.

Poco a poco, el pelinegro fue calmándose. Abrió los ojos lentamente y observó al rubio recargado en la orilla de la mesa, dándole casi la espalda. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y podía notar su espalda hinchándose y retrayéndose por el constante respirar. De pronto, una sensación de incertidumbre se coló en las entrañas de Loki, sin estar plenamente consciente del porqué. Entonces se incorporó, removiéndose ligeramente al sentir una punzada de dolor en su entrada, pero logrando sentarse y deslizarse hasta situarse junto al rubio. Bajando los pies y recargándose de igual forma contra el borde de la madera.

-¿Por qué te detuviste?- cuestionó sin mirarle, con voz entre parca y fría

Por un momento, el nórdico había estado a punto de cometer un acto horrible. No se habría perdonado de haber seguido tomando a Loki por la fuerza. Esa clase de cosas eran penadas con severidad en todos los nueve reinos... ahora entendía el porqué. Hacer algo de esa magnitud lo puso a la defensiva y creerse capaz de realizarlo aumentó su miedo aún más. Algo lo había dominado, un lado troglodita que solo buscaba satisfacción personal, sin mirar dos veces sobre quien desatarla. Cuando Loki se posó a su costado derecho y sintió su cercanía, dio un pequeño brinco. No podía verlo a los ojos y la pregunta que este le hizo lo tomó desprevenido.

-Por nada... ¿quieres seguir?- dijo por inercia e impulsividad, como siempre

El hechicero se quedó callado por varios segundos. Sabía que de continuar en ese estado, con Thor encrispado y él incierto, no acabaría bien. En lugar de ser un acto que ambos disfrutaran, sería toda una tortura épica.

-Así no...

Pronunció al fin, manteniendo la vista apartada del ojiazul. Realmente no sabía que más decir. Si, quería continuar pero no estaba dispuesto a pedirlo de una forma suave. Después de todo, su orgullo era mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa, aunque por un momento, se cuestionó si era correcto querer siempre salirse con la suya a como diera lugar.

Perfecto. Ahora, gracias a lo que Loki le había confirmado (implícitamente) sobre que no había sido la mejor forma de hacerlo, tenía una carga de culpa taladrando su cráneo y destrozando sus hombros, como si una tonelada de concreto hubiera caído en su espalda. La había liado y ahora sí que tenía un buen motivo para ser más comprensivo y bajar un poco de su nube. Al menos su escaso raciocinio había vuelto para ponerlo en su lugar.

-Uhmm... Sí, creo que debería...

Pausó levantándose de su lugar, sin terminar de expresar su idea, quedando de pie frente a Loki, acercando sus manos tímidamente hasta sus brazos. ¿Estaba siendo agradable o eran solo los nervios de hace un segundo? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero de alguna manera tenía que enmendar el mal que estuvo a punto de convertirse en un mal peor. Acercó entonces su rostro de forma lenta, retrayéndose al principio, pasando saliva con dificultad y juntó sus labios con los ajenos, solo superficialmente sin moverlos. Separándolos luego, algo agitado.

-Lamento que fuera... ehh... insensible, hace un momento

Torció la boca, rodando los ojos. No podía creer que acababa de pedir disculpas.

Loki se le quedó mirando en silencio entre sorprendido, incrédulo y desconfiado. ¿Thor, disculpándose? ¿Tratándole con una delicadeza extraña y besándole casi con devoción? No era que el rubio nunca hubiera tenido cierto tipo de trato _condescendiente_ para con él, al momento de tener sexo. De hecho, era un tipo de mezcla entre rudeza y sutileza. Era brusco y salvaje, pero a la vez dulce y gentil. Tal vez por eso era que aquel comportamiento tan irracional de momentos atrás, le causó cierto temor e incertidumbre. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera acostumbrado a ese toque posesivo, pero cálido, que poseía Thor cuando estaban juntos? Hasta donde recordaba, era solo sexo. Única y exclusivamente un acto de satisfacción carnal a base de deseo y lujuria, sin implicar otro tipo de sentimientos más sólidos. Así lo tenía contemplado desde un inicio y jamás había pensado en cambiarlo. Entonces, ¿qué era eso que estaba sintiendo al verle tan arrepentido? ¿Al ver sus ojos llenos de un tortuoso sentimiento de culpa? ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan vulnerable ahora y sus entrañas se estremecían, por el solo hecho de escuchar su voz agobiada?

-Déjalo así- expresó cortante, desviando la mirada, no sabiendo que otra cosa hacer o decir

El grandulón ladeó su cabeza. La respuesta de que obtuvo por parte del hechicero le había desconcertado un poco. Este siempre le hacía circo, maroma y teatro de cosillas insignificantes y verlo no rebatirle la disculpa, o burlarse en todo caso, le dejaba confundido. Era el lado de Loki que jamás comprendería. Sabía que nunca llegaría a conocerlo por completo, aunque le hubiese gustado que así fuera. Thor creyó que lo había tomado a juego, pero en serio estaba arrepentido y quería que el ojiverde lo comprendiera. Después de todo, siendo el Dios del Trueno debía comportarse como tal y no darle a los demás de que hablar. No sobre el hecho de que tuviera sexo con el pelinegro, sino sobre no permitir a nadie hablar mal a sus espaldas, o decir que él era un patán bruto e imbécil. Mucho menos quería que Loki lo tuviera en ese concepto.

-No me crees...

Afirmó más que preguntar, sin dejar de mirarlo.

El hechicero percibió la intensa mirada de Thor sobre él. Rodó los ojos y resopló un tanto fastidiado por la situación.

-Nunca dije eso

Le creía, sí, ¿pero que quería? ¿Qué le mirara conciliador y le dijera _te creo_, acompañado de una mirada cálida y un roce con dulzura en la mejilla? Sabía que en parte había sido culpa de ambos el que la situación se saliera de control, pero de ahí a dejar que el sentimentalismo le invadiera... jamás.

El rubio decidió no insistir más, no eran límites que quisiera cruzar cuando Loki le dirigía una mirada de: _no digas otra brillante frase o despertarás bajo el agua_, literalmente. Resopló entonces con desgano, levantando una ceja.

-Ya... entonces, ¿cómo quieres que continuemos?- se refería obviamente a retomar su encuentro casual -Porque vamos a continuar, ¿no?

Loki parpadeó un par de veces, mirándole ligeramente confuso. Aún tenía el deseo despierto al igual que las ansias. Era tan sencillo solo acercarse a Thor, besarle, acariciarle y comenzar a encender la llama de nuevo, pero por alguna extraña y estúpida razón sentía una clase de _incertidumbre_, cosa que no le agradó para nada. Él no era así, siempre tenía iniciativa e iba por todo. Vaya, tomaba al _toro por los cuernos_ y sí que lo practicaba muy seguido fuera Thor o no, pero ahora, no sabía exactamente cómo actuar. Si volvía a usar su intelecto y propiciaba otro tipo de escenario parecido al de hace unos momentos, corría el riesgo de que el rubio volviera a perder todo razonamiento. Más aun estando _sensible_ el asunto. Por otro lado, si actuaba con sutileza, incluso suavidad, eso le haría verse demasiado dócil y tampoco era una opción que le agradara mucho. Se había jurado a sí mismo jamás doblegarse ante nadie, ni siquiera ante Thor, por mucho que gustara de estar con él... vaya dilema. Por lo que entonces, optó por algo que no fuera tan _denigrante_… no sería él esta vez quien lo propiciara.

-¿Cómo quieres continuarlo?- le miró con determinación, dándole a entender que podría elegir el método

Ya, ¿en serio? ¿Estaba dejándole escoger? Eso no era justo. Bueno, siempre le había encantado ser el de las decisiones para que todo se hiciera a su manera, pero ahora se sentía raro y claramente inútil. No podía siquiera pensar cómo continuar la faena y una vez más quedaría como un idiota frente al ojiverde. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes, mientras que posaba sus manos en las largas piernas del hechicero, mirándole con intriga, como si el rostro de Loki tuviera las respuestas de una trivia o algo así. Como si intentara leer algún acertijo en sus ojos, y tal pareciera que dio resultado verlo, porque un recuerdo acudió a su mente.

-Ahora que recuerdo… lo hemos hecho en la ducha, el patio de servicio, el salón, el estudio, en la cafetería de la esquina y en el auto de Stark, y estuvimos a punto de hacerlo aquí en la mesa- enumeró las seis ocasiones que habían tenido sexo -Pero nunca lo hemos hecho como se debe... en la cama

Al escuchar aquello, Loki se paralizó y una sensación desconcertante se instaló en su interior. Ciertamente, jamás habían compartido sexo en la cama, por una razón en especial que le brincaba cada vez que llegaba a considerarlo. Para Loki, el hacerlo con una cama de por medio, podía considerarse como algo más íntimo y significativo. Compartir el lecho con alguien, no sería más que la prueba de que estaba permitiendo que las cosas fueran a un nivel más elevado, y eso, no era parte de su esencia. Él era libre, nadie tenía derecho pleno sobre él y no planeaba cambiar eso… Aunque eso era lo que pensaba, antes de Thor.

-Sabes por qué... Te lo dejé en claro cuando iniciamos esto y aceptaste- dijo un tanto confuso

-Acepté porque no había alternativa... era el único modo en que me permitirías estar contigo

Mentía, puesto que él también inició todo aquello como un_ juego_, pero prefirió dar esa respuesta porque era lo más cercano a la actual situación. Y francamente le había llevado al límite la incertidumbre en las acciones de Loki. Sus _contactos_, las repetidas ocasiones que se recordaba a si mismo que era solo sexo, y ese límite ya había rebasado todos los límites posibles. Muchas veces azotó su cabeza contra la pared, tratando de hacerse entender que no podía ser cierto, que no debía dejarse gobernar por su corazón, que no se había enamorado... ¡porque era solo sexo, maldita sea!

-Y también, porque hacerlo en la mesa es incómodo. Mis piernas se golpean contra ella- excusó para enmascarar la bomba que había soltado anteriormente

Oh no. Lo que Thor dijo al inicio terminó por confirmarle aquello que llevaba tiempo indagando. Conforme iban teniendo cantidad de encuentros, Loki notaba como el ímpetu del rubio iba cambiando. En un principio, lo sintió en el mismo rango que él, es decir, pura y plena satisfacción carnal. Pero de pronto, sus atenciones fueron tornándose sutiles, imprimiendo un tipo de sentimiento, mismo que lo hacía sentirse confuso cuando meditaba la situación a solas. Thor había tratado débilmente de enmascarar aquello, pero siendo el amo del intelecto con quien hablaba, resultó imposible hacer pasar desapercibido el verdadero significado. Por lo que el ojiverde le miró, acentuando aquella expresión de incertidumbre mezclada con leve fastidio.

-Dime una cosa... ¿por qué estás conmigo?

Preguntó decidido, aunque por dentro tenía miedo. Si, Loki, el Dios del Engaño sentía miedo por la respuesta que obtendría y por el efecto que esta causaría en él.

Thor no entendió del todo la pregunta. Quizá Loki le estaba preguntando _¿porque estás conmigo?,_ como un camino filosófico, ridículamente incomprensible como ¿_qué es el ser?_ Pero considerando que este NUNCA debatía con él ese tipo de cuestiones intelectuales, y menos en esa clase de situación, tomó su segunda opción. Loki estaba cuestionándolo sobre porque lo había elegido a él precisamente, para compartir encuentros casuales llenos de placer (y realmente satisfactorios). Mentiría si hubiera dicho que no encontró conexiones disponibles para contestar, especialmente porque había metido la pata y ahora estaba jodido.

-Porque...- apartó la mirada, dudando al continuar -Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo que quisiera sentar cabeza

No fue la mejor respuesta, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-Y... en alguna ocasión pensé en decírtelo... pero sabía que te reirías

La expresión del hechicero se tornó mucho más fastidiosa y un tanto exasperada. ¿Sentar cabeza? ¿Thor estaba…? No, imposible, simplemente no podía ser cierto. Thor no podía haberse enamorado de él, nunca le dio motivos para ello. Lo suyo era sexo, no amor... ¿cierto?

-Thor, déjate de rodeos estúpidos y habla claro... ¿Te enamoraste de mí? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decir?

Cuestionó entre molesto y nervioso. Necesitaba saber, estúpidamente lo necesitaba y no sabía por qué.

_¡No! ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca en milenios! _Eran las opciones que el nórdico pudo haber tomado como respuesta, pero simplemente no lo hizo. Y no lo hizo porque habría sido mentirse a sí mismo, y si lo callaba, bien podría arrepentirse el resto de su vida. Aunque Loki y él siguieran intimando, sabía que continuaría lastimándolo y lastimándose por no hablar claro. Lo quería... y demasiado. Incluso más de lo que su razón podía darle a entender.

-No tienes idea...

Terminó aceptando, tomando distancia por reflejo, como si el _imaginario_ rechazo que Thor esperaba fuera un muro de concreto que quisiera estamparse contra él.

Loki tomó aquello como una afirmación, misma que lo dejó como si hubiera sido mojado con un balde de agua helada. Sus labios entreabiertos mostraban un ligero temblor, mientras que su rostro era cubierto por un manto de desconcierto y duda. Sus ojos le miraban inquietos, aunque lo que miraba era la espalda de Thor. Era algo que no esperaba, o tal vez, de cierto modo si lo hacía y era por eso que se sentía de esa forma... aterrado hasta los huesos. Pero, ¿era miedo por Thor, por sus sentimientos? ¿O era terror por él mismo y sus propias emociones?

-Eres un idiota- susurró molesto, aunque más que solo ser un comentario reprochante para el rubio, también iba dirigido hacia él mismo, sin notarlo -¿Cómo fuiste tan estúpido para permitir eso? Te lo dije, fui claro contigo. Jamás te di más de lo que podía ofrecerte y tu...

¿De verdad era así? ¿No había nada más que dar? Esa idea lo envolvió apanicándole, temiendo que realmente hubiera algo más que no había previsto.

-¿Yo qué?- cuestionó haciéndole frente -¿No tengo derecho a decírtelo? No planee nada, empecé con la misma idea que tú, trate de quitarme de en medio para no quemarme por dentro... Fui soportando todo porque quise, ¿crees que no sabía lo que podía esperar de esta _relación_? Pero ya me cansé de esperar a ver siquiera un pequeño aporte de tu parte

Lo había expresado, pero también sabía que pedía demasiado. Era mantener una burda esperanza en que el hechicero cambiara de opinión, solo porque se lo empalaba. Su polla no hacia milagros a pesar de ser un dios. ¿Que esperaba? ¿Que Loki mágicamente se arrojara en sus brazos, diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaría pasar su vida con él? Pregunta estúpida. ¿Porque habría de ser diferente a pesar de que se había confesado?... Jamás sería igual.

-Pero eso lo acepté hace mucho tiempo- declaró pensando que estaba hablando de más, pero tenía de desahogarse

La frustración que Loki empezaba a experimentar se plasmaba en su rostro, en sus labios, en sus ojos. Aquello debía ser una pesadilla, una cruel y maldita pesadilla. Una de tantas que habían inundado sus sueños desde hace tiempo. Sueños donde estaba con Thor, de la misma forma que siempre y a la vez diferente. Diferente, porque el sentimiento que lo invadía, aun dormido, era muy distante a la pasión desenfrenada y la lujuria enloquecedora. Era un sentimiento cálido, profundo, que lo hacía despertar con un nudo en la garganta, con el corazón estallando y las entrañas temblando. Sabía lo que aquello significaba, y de aceptarlo, terminaría transformando todo su mundo. Aceptarlo, significaría renunciar a su libertad, dejar de ser _amo_ para ser esclavo de un solo sentimiento.

-No... hah, es broma, ¿verdad?... Quieres vengarte de algún modo, ¿no es así?- cuestionó entre nervioso y burlón

Era desolación lo que había en la mirada del Dios del Trueno. Desolación con la cual había aprendido a vivir, desde que aceptó el irrefutable hecho de que su coraza de macho semental había sido rota, por la implacable bofetada de un motivo más que claro: Loki era inalcanzable para él... Inalcanzable en el sentido emocional, porque podría ser dueño de su cuerpo las veces que deseara, pero aun así, la conexión había dejado de ser completa al cien por ciento. Tenían sexo, sí. Pero como el hechicero le había dicho solo era eso, sexo, nada más ni menos. Y lo que le cabreaba con ganas era no poder cambiar ese pequeño detalle. Nunca había podido cambiar a Loki. Y ahora, habiéndose ofrecido en bandeja de plata, ¿creía que bromeaba? ¿En serio?

-¿Estás de coña? No tengo motivos para engañarte... menos sobre este tema

Cruzó los brazos bajando el rostro, no sabiendo que más decir, hasta que por fin volvió a levantar la mirada, clavándola en el techo al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, como rezando una plegaria.

-Lo mejor es que me vaya...

Las aletas de la nariz se expandieron reteniendo aire para no sonar infantil. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó, y antes de que Loki pudiera notarlo, decidió emprender marcha _autoexiliándose_.

El ojiverde escuchaba los pasos de Thor alejándose, tomando su ropa dispuesto a irse. Por un segundo quiso permanecer quieto, indiferente. Después de todo, no era el único con quien podía divertirse, incluso no necesitaba estar con alguien para hacerlo, pero la realidad era que no quería estar con nadie más, ni tampoco pasar el tiempo solo. El rato que el ojiazul tardó en ponerse únicamente los pantalones, sirvió para que Loki se diera cuenta de ello. Respiró pesada y profundamente, mirando sin mirar con los ojos nerviosos y ansiosos. Su corazón palpitaba temeroso, incierto, pero al final decidió que era hora de derribar aquel muro helado de indiferencia y enfrentar sus miedos... sus sentimientos reales por Thor.

-Espera...- habló en voz alta, girándose y mirándole fijo con semblante inquieto, apretando los puños a sus costados -Si pones un solo pie fuera de esta habitación, te mato…- declaró en un siseo alterado y exasperado -¡Eres un idiota!... es… es… ¡Aagh! ¡Me sacas de quicio! ¡Eres un necio, terco, bruto e imbécil! Pero óyeme bien… si te atreves a dejarme aquí solo, nunca voy a perdonártelo, ¿entiendes?

Sentenció desesperado, no sabiendo si había sido la mejor opción hacerlo así, dejar sus sentimientos al aire, pero era la única forma.

El nórdico se detuvo en seco por las palabras de Loki. Había cierto matiz molesto en ellas, pero no estaban cargadas de odio o desprecio, mucho menos repudio... y eso le hizo sonreír, aunque el ojiverde no lo haya notado porque Thor seguía de espaldas a él. Miró por el rabillo del ojo para evaluar la expresión del hechicero, no parecía estar mintiendo. Le había pedido que no lo dejara, a su modo, lo que quería decir que aprobaba sus sentimientos. Entonces, tenía una vaga oportunidad, después de todo. Los ojos de Thor se iluminaron con un aire de cachorro, y por primera vez en su vida, agradecía por ser un bobo inocente con demasiada suerte. Caminó hacia Loki sin mostrar mucho regocijo, para no hacer cambiar de opinión a este.

-Como ordene, su alteza- comentó con aire entre burlón pero feliz

Perfecto, lo detuvo... ¿y ahora qué? Ciertamente eso quería, pero ante esta _nueva etapa_ se sentía ligeramente en desventaja. Después de todo, estaba aceptando lo que Thor sentía por él y sus propios sentimientos hacia ese tonto imprudente. Le miró acercarse, su mirada le desconcertaba al punto de hacerle temblar. Era temor a algo que jamás se había permitido experimentar y que por primera vez en su vida estaba abriéndole las puertas.

-Entonces... nos falta la cama, ¿cierto?

Dijo un tanto nervioso, retomando el enlistado de lugares donde lo habían hecho antes y el sitio por excelencia faltante.

Thor permaneció fuera de sintonía por unos segundos, en lo que su cerebro procesaba la pregunta de Loki. _¿Cuál cama?_, pensó, y luego expresó un sorpresivo _Oh_, cayendo en cuenta muy a tiempo a lo que este se refería. Sonrió de lado, relamiendo sus labios e hizo un mohín con su nariz, hasta que encontró las palabras adecuadas.

-Yo mismo arreglaré tu cama cuando hayamos acabado

Prometió sabiendo que Loki ODIABA que alguien entrase a sus aposentos, y más si ese alguien hacía un revoltijo con las sabanas. Sin previo aviso, tomó al ojiverde por la espalda, cargándolo entre sus brazos a pesar del escándalo que había empezado a armar el hechicero.

-¡Hey, no! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Bájame ya!

Este refunfuñaba pataleando y manoteando, buscando que le soltara. Ya bastante tenía con haberse _doblegado_ para tener que soportar ese tipo de _confianzas_.

-Thor, te lo advierto... bájame o...

Justo en ese instante su petición se cumplió, puesto que el rubio lo depositó un poco descuidadamente sobre la cama, haciéndole rebotar en cuanto tocó la superficie.

Antes de hacerle compañía, Thor se quitó los pantalones tan rápido como se los había puesto. Acto seguido, brincó (literalmente) sobre Loki, sosteniéndose en sus rodillas y palmas, sin tocarlo aun. Tal vez estaba demasiado feliz como para hacer caso a los reclamos que el ojiverde había hecho. No quería admitirlo, pero estar en su cama le cambio el semblante. Obvio… esa mirada, solo se debía a que estaba locamente enamorado.

-No te decepcionaré, lo prometo

Dijo como si el otro le hubiese hecho jurar que nunca le fallara. Como si dejarlo entrar a su habitación, fuera una advertencia para que no se le ocurriera traicionar este nuevo _permiso_.

Loki parpadeó un par de veces, al escuchar esa clase de promesa que nunca le pidió, pero que sirvió para darse cuenta de que tan en serio hablaba Thor. Se permitió entonces vagar por aquella mirada celeste, encontrando un brillo y matiz diferentes. Antes, solo podía ver deseo puro, mezclado con cierta rabia y salvajismo. Ahora, ese matiz se tornaba cálido y transparente. Un mar cristalino y azul que lo envolvía poco a poco.

-Si lo haces, no creas que te dejaré entrar de nuevo- replicó travieso, recostándose completamente

Al menos no le había dado un pellizco en el brazo, como usualmente hacía cuando lo tenía debajo suyo, por decir cosas _inapropiadas_ a su juicio. En cambio, obtuvo una confirmación y buen visto para continuar. No había sido explícita la declaración, pero Thor al menos podía estar seguro a quien le regalaba su lealtad.

-Te lo aseguro...- clavo sus ojos en el hechicero, analizándolo

Realmente era un idiota con suerte. El rubio acerco entonces su rostro, no tan precipitado, para dejar a Loki decidir qué hacer. Si responderle o besarle.

-Ya cállate y bésame de una maldita vez

Tomó el rostro de Thor entre sus manos y lo acercó bruscamente para atrapar sus labios, comenzando así un beso ansioso y largo.

El nórdico arqueo las cejas, riendo para sí mismo ante la acción decidida del pelinegro, devolviéndole el beso con gusto. Recostándose por completo, casi al instante, dejando que su cuerpo tocara por fin el de Loki. Ya no sentía ese vacío. Estaba peculiarmente feliz y con ganas de gritar de la emoción, pero se encontraba demasiado ocupado probando los labios ajenos, como para hacerlo en ese momento. Volvió a tomar marcha, entonces, frotando su entrepierna a la del hechicero. Estaba enamorado, pero eso no significaba que su calentura se hubiera ido.

Loki gimió entre el beso, cuando Thor comenzó a frotarse contra él. Nuevamente, el calor volvía a apoderarse de su ser, provocando que la pasión comenzara a emerger, aunque esta vez acompañada de un toque extra... amor. Su cuerpo despertó y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de las fricciones de Thor, sintiendo al instante ambos falos chocando, haciéndole romper el beso para gemir ronco, cuando las cabezas se rozaron placenteramente.

El ojiazul jadeó un poco y respiró hondo en el acto. Su erección se alzaba de nueva cuenta al igual que sus ansias. Lamió el cuello del hechicero con gula, mientras que procuraba mover más su pelvis en busca de un contacto más único. Era el mismo deseo y las mismas manos de Thor acariciando inquietas los muslos de Loki, pero con pasión y entrega... De acuerdo, también seguía teniendo el toque salvaje del nórdico.

El pelinegro se removió y encorvó, liberando candentes jadeos y gemidos, sintiendo las ardientes caricias de Thor con la lengua en su cuello y las manos en sus piernas. Aun mantenía aquel toque intenso y rudo, pero con tintes dulces que tanto le excitaban. Tal vez, aquel comportamiento tan peculiar del rubio, había sido lo que terminó por ganárselo de la forma que nunca creyó. Se había acostumbrado tanto a él, a su cuerpo, a sus caricias, a su manera de poseerlo que al final, termino abriéndose para él no solo en cuerpo, sino también en alma.

-Thor…

Esta vez, Loki se permitió gemir su nombre total y plenamente libre de toda atadura que su orgullo y necedad le impusieran. Ya no había nada que aparentar. No después de dejar su alma al descubierto, desnudándola para que Thor la recorriera como solo él podía y sabía hacerlo, tal y como le recorría la piel en ese instante.

_Thor_… su nombre. Loki lo había llamado excitado por su nombre. Levantó el rostro un poco, para confirmar que el ojiverde había sido el que había gemido. Por supuesto que había sido él, ¿quién más? Sonrió ampliamente sin emitir sonido, solo observando al hechicero a pesar de que este le miró con molestia. No era necesario decir nada, solo pudo admirar a la persona que tenía abrazada y que por primera vez había dicho su nombre, sin acompañarlo de algún insulto o burla. Acercó de nuevo su rostro, sorprendiéndolo con un beso imposiblemente tierno, como esos que robas cuando es San Valentín. Fue todo lo que Thor quiso responder.

Su corazón dio un brinco, sobresaltándose por ese tipo de contacto. Thor jamás le había besado de esa forma, además de que nunca se lo había permitido. Siempre le provocaba para que sus besos fueran todo menos tiernos, por lo que al sentir sus labios siendo tomados con tal delicadeza y tacto, no pudo evitar experimentar cierto nervio y desconcierto. Pero dejo hacerse, suspirando trémulo y correspondió el beso, tratando de igualar aquel nuevo sentimiento. Envolviendo sus brazos en torno al cuello de Thor.

Al principio se sintió extraño por llevar las cosas más lentas. Thor prefería ir al grano todo el tiempo, pero también sabía que esta ocasión sería diferente, cuando Loki y él consumaran el acto. Separó sus labios a pesar de que disponía de buena dotación de aire para sobrellevarlo, pero francamente, no quería hacer esperar a que el hechicero cambiara de opinión y más valía utilizar la cama para tal propósito. Instantes después, el rubio le dirigió una mirada de perversión y en seguida comenzó a acariciar sus muslos con sorna y deleite, mientras que principiaba un beso fuerte y chocante como los usuales.

Loki apenas comenzaba a acostumbrarse al contacto lento y delicado, cuando Thor cambio el ritmo a uno apasionado y desesperado. Estaba disfrutando de aquel nuevo tipo de sensación, pero el ritmo demandante de ahora le gustaba mucho más. Lo encendía a niveles apabullantes, tanto, que su erección se había erguido en toda su extensión y comenzaba a lubricar. Su deseo estaba en llamas, al igual que su cuerpo y el del rubio. Acarició entonces su espalda de forma intensa, pasando luego al pecho, recorriéndolo sin recato alguno. En un instante, la mano derecha de Loki fue directamente al pene de Thor, acariciándolo con sutileza, para después, acercarlo al suyo y masturbarlos a ambos. Frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo para aumentar el placer todo lo más posible.

Ese acto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no le molestó en lo más mínimo, al contrario, lo hizo remover su erección para que la mano de Loki hiciera su trabajo. En esas ocasiones, Thor no sabía qué era más excitante, si tener su pene restregándose contra el del hechicero, o que este los masturbara a ambos. Finalmente importaba una mierda qué lo encendiera más, siempre y cuando fuera provocado por el ojiverde. Más pronto que tarde, los pre-seminales comenzaban a emanar, mezclándose y humedeciendo las entrepiernas de ambos. Thor jadeó contra los labios de Loki por la ola de placer que subía con rapidez, y cuando el aire faltó, el ojiazul inhaló una gran bocanada para dedicarse a ensalivar el cuello del hechicero, succionando y mordiendo la deliciosa piel.

-Apresúrate

Gruñó, pero sonó más como _mgghrate_, al sentir que pronto se correría.

Ante ese gruñido cargado de excitación, el pelinegro sonrió con una mezcla de diversión y goce, frunciendo el entrecejo cuando el rubio comenzó a morder la piel de su cuello.

-Como ordene... alteza...

Imitó la frase dicha por Thor, momentos atrás, empezando a bombear ambas erecciones a un ritmo más rápido, más intenso y ansioso. Poco a poco, su mano se humedecía con la esencia de ambos, haciendo que su mano se deslizara con mayor facilidad una y otra vez. Provocando que los gemidos de los dos fueran en aumento, tanto de sonoridad como de constancia, al tiempo que ambos cuerpos se retorcían y temblaban ante los espasmos que anunciaban el pronto clímax.

La imitación de Loki pasó desapercibida en cuanto el ritmo de la masturbación adquirió más velocidad, haciendo que los sentidos de Thor se desconectaran momentáneamente. Y para cuando su mente volvió a la realidad de lo que ocurría, su pene estalló sin previo aviso.

-¡Aggh!

Tan imprevisto fue todo aquello, que el mismo Dios del Trueno se cuestionó por un segundo si Loki no le había lanzado algún conjuro, solo por diversión... pero descartó esa idea tan rápido como llegó, por la ridiculez de la misma. Más sin en cambio, lo que no pudo ignorar, fue el hecho de que su semen había manchado su abdomen y el del ojiverde, quien continuaba bombeando pero sin tanta prisa ahora.

-Aaah…

Loki se retorció deliciosamente cuando ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Aun seguía masajeando, aunque poco a poco fue bajando el ritmo, hasta que libero ambos falos húmedos y rojos por la fricción, en lo que jadeaba ansioso en busca de recuperar el aliento. Sintiendo el pecho agitado de Thor subiendo y bajando contra el suyo, y la esencia caliente de los dos mezclada en una sola.

-¿Continuamos...? ¿O ya estás cansado?

El pelinegro inquirió en tono ronco a su oído, entre retador y travieso, lamiendo el lóbulo para luego atraparlo entre sus dientes y halarlo ligeramente.

El sonido que hizo Thor pudo haberse confundido con el bramido de alguna bestia, si no fuera porque él no era biológicamente una. Aquel contacto lo había encendido y más la insinuación del hechicero.

-¿Y dejar ir la oportunidad? Me ofendes- inquirió con el mismo tono necesitado

Decidido besó la garganta de Loki, bajando despacio por su abdomen hasta su entrada, para retomar la tarea de hace unos minutos en la mesa. Pero antes de dirigirse a ella, se dedicó a lamer de la erección de Loki el semen que seguía envolviéndola, así como hundía de forma intensa los dedos de su mano que descansaba en su muslo. Al terminar de limpiar el líquido, momentos después, lo mezcló con su saliva para comenzar a lubricar la entrada.

El ojiverde ronroneó sensualmente, notando la lengua de Thor comenzando a prepararle. Esta se movía de forma exquisita, lamiendo en repetidas ocasiones, yendo de vez en cuando hacia el perineo donde ejercía cierta presión, haciéndole retorcerse y atrapar la cabeza de Thor con su mano derecha. Entretejiendo sus dedos en el cabello dorado, mientras gemía entrecortadamente.

-Hazlo ya...

Pidió encorvándose ligeramente, relamiendo sus labios, para luego morder el inferior.

El rubio estuvo a punto de dirigirle una frase cargada de ego para vanagloriarse, pero lo encontró innecesario, dado que él tampoco estaba en condiciones de querer prolongar ese contacto. Sin contestar propiamente sino a base de jadeos, se posicionó en el canal, apoyándose en sus antebrazos, mirando profundamente a Loki. A pesar de haberlo penetrado antes, esta ocasión adquiría un fuerte significado porque _follar_ se había convertido a _hacer el amor_ de repente. No quiso indagar más en el tema, ya habría tiempo para hablar con más calma después del acto, por lo que concentrado en ello, ayudó a su pene a entrar de a poco en Loki, gruñendo por la estrechez. Bajó su cabeza hasta que los mechones rubios cosquilleaban el pecho del hechicero y avanzó lentamente.

Loki se fue encorvando poco a poco, en tanto que el miembro de Thor se adentraba en su interior. A pesar de que lo habían hecho cantidad de veces, esta le resultó particularmente distinta. No se trataba solo de tener sexo, ya no. Esta vez, el ser tomado de esa forma, implicaba algo mucho más que solo placer. Aquello aún le atemorizaba, pero estaba seguro que aprendería a corresponder de la misma forma que Thor, puesto que él sentía lo mismo.

-Ngh...

Se aferró jadeante a las sábanas cuando el rubio terminó de entrar, dejando que sus manos estrujaran la tela entre estas y su interior se cerrara sobre el falo, mientras que su rostro se tornaba aperlado por el sudor y se comprimía en una mueca placentera.

No habría palabras para describir lo que Thor experimentó al penetrarlo. Era una especie de nube de placer, adrenalina, éxtasis, ansias y amor juntos, como si su psique hubiera sido inyectada con un dardo de dopamina. Así se sentía: elevado. Se tomó unos segundos para observar el rostro de Loki, tratando de descifrar algún código secreto en él, como si los surcos que marcaba su frente y los que se formaban al curvar sus labios tuvieran letras, o fueran inscripciones tatuadas. Quería pensar que todas ellas decían cosas como: _no te vayas,_ _te necesito_, _estaremos juntos por siempre, no tengo dudas de lo que siento por ti… te amo._ Al menos podía fantasear con que se las dijera un día.

Thor se reacomodó mejor y principió las embestidas. Lentas al comienzo para que la entrada cediera y para él mismo irse preparando a lo que vendría. Jadeó contra el cuello de Loki, subió su pelvis, lo envolvió por la espalda y solo en ese momento movió su erección con vigor hacia delante y atrás.

-Aagh...

El hechicero gimió fuerte cuando el rubio comenzó las embestidas de forma necesitada. Lo amaba, idolatraba paganamente aquel dulce movimiento duro y profundo, vivaz, que lo volvía loco de placer. Con cada estocada sus jadeos iban en aumento, al experimentar una falta de aire mortal pero que al mismo tiempo le daba vida. Sus manos se aferraban a los brazos del ojiazul, clavando las uñas en ellos. Envolviéndole la cintura con sus largas piernas, ejerciendo presión sobre él para que profundizara lo más posible, sin dejar de mirarle con ese par de esmeraldas vidriosas y nubladas. Impregnadas de deseo, pasión y algo extra. Diciéndole con una sola mirada que no se detuviera jamás.

-Thor... si...sigue así... mnh...

Decía entre gemidos, tratando de mantener el movimiento de sus caderas compaginado con el movimiento de Thor.

Verlo de ese modo le bajó un poco la guardia… solo un poco. Era solo que Loki se veía tan vulnerable ante él y su sometimiento, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y decidido a que no dejara de penetrarlo. Quiso llorar por la alegría que le provocó semejante cuadro, esa mirada de deseo y locura por él y hacia él eran suficientes para hacerlo llorar...Pero, ¿porque llorar si podía sonreír? ¿Sonreír de verdad?... y eso hizo. Enfocó sus orbes zafiros en el hechicero con esfuerzo, porque el ritmo de las estocadas no había cesado y le sonrió. Le sonrió boba e ingenuamente, anhelando que este pudiera leer a través de sus ojos que sus sentimientos crecerían por él inevitablemente, y que le seria devoto bajo condena de soledad infinita.

-Loki...- jadeó sin dejar de verlo, peinando su cabello azabache hacia atrás para poder dilucidar mejor su rostro despejado y aperlado -Aah...

Y por inercia, sin darse cuenta de ello, Thor tomó las manos del hechicero, entrelazando sus dedos, apretándolos como soporte para poder penetrarlo más fuerte.

-Ngh...

El ojiverde se retorció fieramente, apretando con fuerza las manos de Thor entrelazadas a las suyas, cerrando los ojos irremediablemente y frunciendo el ceño con un goce total, al ser rebasado por la sensación tan ardiente de las embestidas más certeras y constantes. Mismas que lograron hacer que la cabeza del falo tocara el punto exacto que terminaba por desvanecer toda su cordura.

-Thor... mnh...

Gemía una y otra vez, dejando que el rubio tomara todo control, todo mando y decisión cuando no pudo seguir con el ritmo. Simplemente se dejó hacer, se dejó llevar por el deseo de Thor y el suyo mismo, mientras apretaba su interior con intensidad y jalaba aún más profundo, por reflejo, aquella erección palpitante y húmeda. Al tiempo que la suya se endurecía hasta el límite y comenzaba a lubricar.

El apretón entre sus manos se intensificó como las estocadas. Su pene estaba recto y se endurecía cada vez que las paredes de Loki se contraían en torno suyo, ahogando y tragando su erección con placer y ansia. Supo que había dado con el punto, cuando el hechicero se encorvó enterrando sus uñas en sus nudillos, dejando marcas de éstas, cosa que incitó a Thor a moverse fijo contra ese lugar que también comenzaba a volverlo loco. Suspiró y abrió más las piernas del ojiverde, tanto como su musculado cuerpo le permitía, frotando su bien marcado abdomen al falo de este. El rubio estaba al borde de la explosión, pero resistió un poco más solo para prolongar esa maravillosa sensación de ser engullido por la entrada húmeda.

Poco después, dejó el ritmo hacia adelante y atrás, para clavarse en toda su extensión y removerse en círculos en su interior. Estaba cerca… muy cerca, por eso debía quedarse en esa posición. Soltó entonces una de las manos del hechicero para levantar la cadera de éste y facilitar el movimiento circular que había empezado.

-Aggh... Voy a correrme…- advirtió gruñendo

-Hazlo... agh... solo hazlo...

El pelinegro pidió falto de aire, con el pecho y vientre agitados y las pupilas en máxima dilatación, mientras le tomaba por el cuello con firmeza con la mano libre. Necesitaba sentirlo todo. El ansia y el placer eran realmente apabullantes, su interior ardía en el mismo fuego que su cuerpo y el de Thor, ambos consumiéndose en las llamas de la pasión y el desenfreno. Hundiéndose en lo más profundo del éxtasis. Empapándose de aquel elixir de lujuria y calidez juntas, que los estaba llevando a tocar las puertas del más hermoso de los cielos... incluso más bello que el mismo Valhalla.

Thor cautivó su piel desnuda y suspiró con placer y dolor. Las palabras gemidas por el ojiverde dispararon el pico de su deseo. Soltó la otra mano de Loki para sostenerlo de las caderas, y también para que al dejarlo libre, este se aferrara de su cuello. Necesitaría un punto de apoyo porque sentía que caerían, a pesar de estar sobre una segura y resistente cama... Era solo que las sensaciones parecían arrojarlo en un abismo, poco a poco, del cual no saldría si se descuidaba, por eso sostener a Loki y dejar que el hechicero se sostuviera de él eran sus puntos de control.

-Yo... aaghh... no... ¡Aaaggh!

A las pocas milésimas su entrepierna se sacudió, su erección tembló y echó su cabeza atrás en un jadeo desesperado, liberando todo su ser en Loki con potencia. Sentía como su semen salpicaban contra las paredes que se contraían en espasmos placenteros, así como las piernas del pelinegro seguían enroscadas en sus caderas, apretándolo más profundo. Y así había sido, Thor llegó hasta lo más profundo para terminar de soltarse en el interior

-¡Aaah!

Loki se irguió, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada y exponiendo su pecho todo lo que pudo. Clavando las uñas en los hombros de Thor, al tiempo que se corría junto con él, terminando por dejar que su semen manchara su vientre y el del rubio. Pocos segundos después, el ojiverde regresó a la cama, soltando su cuerpo y comenzando a aspirar el aire de forma desesperada. Su rostro y cuerpo estaban totalmente bañados en sudor, igual que lo estaba Thor. Hebras de cabello azabache pegadas a su frente, y parte del rostro y cuello, se mostraban totalmente húmedas. Sus mejillas completamente ruborizadas y sus labios entreabiertos, teñidos de un rojo vivo, enmarcaban aquella expresión de desfogue y satisfacción plena, que una y mil veces había experimentado a manos del ojiazul.

Thor esperó a que las respiraciones de ambos se acompasaran hasta normalizarse, y en todo ese tiempo, el rubio no salió de Loki. Pasado un rato, respirando más tranquilo, Thor le dedicó una larga mirada a los gestos que hiciera el ojiverde, mientras que removía su cabello de su rostro, haciendo lo mismo con sus propios mechones que colgaban por el cuello goteando sudor. Luego de eso, inhaló ampliamente para armarse de fuerza y moverse. Sus brazos parecieron responder y fue levantándose, sintiendo húmedo su abdomen por el semen de Loki. Su pelvis seguía tensa y su erección no se había movido un centímetro de la entrada, pero no necesitaba voltear abajo para saber que parte del líquido estaba saliendo de ésta. Probó suerte entonces para ver si sus piernas reaccionaban. Le incomodó un poco en la espalda baja, pero al final, pudo moverlas y salir con suma lentitud del canal.

El hechicero se removió ligeramente, emitiendo un quedo gemido, al sentir el falo abandonar su entrada, comenzando a deslizarse con suavidad y paciencia. En cuanto Thor hubo salido por completo, las esmeraldas del ojiverde se abrieron lentamente, quedando un tanto entrecerradas, mirándole con la respiración poco más regular que antes. Se perdió por varios segundos en ese par de zafiros, hallando algo nuevo en estos, un nuevo brillo, genuino... algo que había notado ya en sesiones anteriores, pero que se negaba a aceptar. Se rehusaba a ver lo que era tan claro como el agua. Aún no tenía las palabras correctas para decir algo, cosa que le inquietó, puesto que siendo un maestro de la palabra, ahora se sentía completamente vacío como una hoja en blanco. Había estado unido a Thor como en ocasiones anteriores, pero era la primera vez que hacía el amor con él.

Si Loki siendo un maestro en la oratoria no sabía qué decir, mucho menos el torpe e inculto de Thor. Este deseó que su cerebro se desempolvara y dijera algo inteligente, para variar, al menos para asegurarse que sus cuerdas vocales servían de algo. Era particularmente difícil expresarse ahora, considerando que el acto acaecido adquirió un tremendo golpe en su persona, pero debía decirle como se sentía con respecto a ello. Siempre escuchó que su madre, Frigga, le decía que si guardaba las cosas para sí mismo le lastimarían eventualmente. Por eso mismo, debía encontrar el modo y decírselo. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo decirle a Loki que deseaba hacer el amor con él por el resto de sus días? Se había _confesado_ hace unos minutos, pero no explícitamente. Y como el Dios del Trueno reconocido que era, decidió irse por el camino imprudencial e impulsivo para sacar lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Quiero repetirlo los días que sigan a este

Thor calló algo nervioso. No había preguntado, sino que había sonado más como una orden.

El pelinegro se le quedó mirando perplejo, para luego, ir plasmando una expresión divertida en su rostro. No era burla, ni mofa, sino que en verdad le había causado gracia el escucharle decir aquello y con ese semblante lleno de ansia. Sabía que Thor no era precisamente un genio a la hora de hablar, o armar frases coherentes, por lo que fue divertido el oírle decir algo como eso, tratando de darle a entender lo que realmente quería decir.

-¿Es una orden o petición?

Preguntó con cierta burla, aunque buscando no ser ofensivo, en tanto que pasaba un mechón dorado por detrás de la oreja derecha del rubio.

-Petición

El ojiazul respondió al instante, como si hubiera querido ganarle al tiempo en una especie de quiz. No era un genio, ni siquiera se acercaba a un asgardiano promedio que hubiera sabido ser más cordial y pedirlo con tacto, pero era honesto en sus intenciones con Loki y eso debía valer.

-Ehh... quise decir… me gustaría mucho compartir momentos parecidos a este contigo, ¿qué opinas?... Me haría feliz de verdad que aceptaras... Mucho…

No había sido el discurso más ingenioso del mundo, pero había captado el punto.

Loki rio quedo por reflejo. En verdad era demasiado enternecedor verlo de esa forma, hablando rápido, tropezando con las palabras y diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Aunque de una u otra manera, había logrado enviarle el mensaje. Thor quería estar con él, no teniendo sexo por simple placer y en donde fuera, sino por algo más tangible y con forma. Quería hacerle el amor a diario en su cama. Quería hacerle suyo con amor y entrega, y no solo con lujuria y pasión.

-Igual yo- respondió después de algunos segundos, mirándole con un extraño matiz cálido que jamás había intentado usar siquiera -Pero no creas que me tienes sometido por completo... aún tengo orgullo, sabes-bromeó sonriendo de medio lado con cinismo fingido

Una risilla nerviosa fue su primer gesto. Lo tenía seguro entonces. Estaría con Loki en una relación como la que sostuvieron en un inicio, solo que añadiéndole compromiso, lealtad, respeto (por todos los dioses, era hora de que aprendiera modales), devoción, pero sobretodo un sentimiento mutuo de afecto amoroso. Thor sacrificaría todo con tal de estar a muerte con Loki y no esperaba sino recibir lo mismo a cambio.

Fue curioso realmente. No era que supiera mucho de lenguaje corporal, pero la manera en que el hechicero había tomado un mechón rubio para pasarlo por detrás de su oreja, había sido lo más parecido a un _acto increíblemente tierno_ como Thor lo describió. Lo que significaba que podía confiar en él si llegaba a confesarle lo que sentía eventualmente.

-No, no espero que te sometas. Sabes que me fascinan los retos difíciles

Comentó con ego, tumbándose a un lado del ojiverde, porque sentía que sus brazos no lo sostendrían por más tiempo. De haber esperado un poco más, habría terminado por aplastarlo.

-Porque entre más difícil es el desafío, mayor es la recompensa

Sin lugar a dudas, lo decía por experiencia propia.

-Hmhm, es bueno que lo veas de esa forma- habló girando su cuerpo para quedar de costado, mirando risueño al rubio -Porque podría ponerte las cosas a un nivel más complicado

Declaró observándole con cierto desafío travieso. Si le gustaban los retos, los tendría... y a manos llenas.

-Complicado es mi segundo nombre

Enarcó una ceja y sonrió arrogante de medio lado, aunque internamente le dejaba cierta incertidumbre los obstáculos que Loki le pondría. ¡Pero qué diablos! Nadie le dijo que pelear por lo que quisiera era sencillo y no esperaba que tratándose del hechicero el asunto fuera más accesible.

-Me esforzare

Replicó girando su cabeza para ver a Loki, hallándolo simplemente perfecto. Su cuerpo de costado era bello, desde la línea contorneada de su hombro, pasando por lo recto del pecho hasta la pequeña curva entre su cadera y su muslo. Tenerlo todas las noches era motivación suficiente para pelear por ello, no importando así fueran uno y mil retos.

-Lucharé contra lo que sea... Ese es mi propósito

Thor dijo más como una promesa de que lo cuidaría y protegería contra los pobres ingenuos que quisieran separarlos.

-Bien, entonces... veremos de que esta hecho el Dios del Trueno

Loki expresó manteniendo el toque retador y provocador acercándose al rubio, subiendo por su pecho y acercando el rostro a pocos centímetros del ajeno. Acarició su pecho de forma juguetona con la mano derecha, para ir subiendo hasta el cuello y luego a su rostro, rozando su mejilla con sutileza, mientras que Thor le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo derecho.

-Si quieres que sea tuyo por completo... vas a demostrarme que no me equivoqué al abrirte las puertas

Susurró contra sus labios, para luego, volver a unirse ambos en un beso suave, sin prisa ni demanda. Un beso lento y profundo, duradero, hasta que el aire se agotara. Era cierto. Si Thor quería ser el único en la vida de Loki, si quería regodearse de ser aquel quien logró ablandar su orgullo, entonces tendría que demostrarlo. Aunque Loki sabía que no tenía que demostrar nada más de lo que había hecho, tan solo momentos atrás, puesto que la realidad era que estaba plenamente convencido de que significaba mucho más para Thor. Pero… ¿qué tendría de divertido decírselo ahora?

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

**Notas finales: **Y al final, las puertas del amor se abrieron ^w^…Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas a este nuestro primer roleo _sádico, _o cómo le comenté a **Centauro:** _sádo-rosa _xD...Pronto más de nuestros divagues, irán saliendo poco a poco, pero saldrán todos, palabra de fangirl jeje…Agradecemos infinitamente a quienes nos leen y comentan, cuídense y que el Thorki los acompañe ;)…


End file.
